


Moment

by Orange Sunset (Midnight_Raine)



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Raine/pseuds/Orange%20Sunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after their 27-hour hosting, Kimura decided to crash in Shingo's house to cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment

It was already the dawn after the 27 hours tv but Kimura’s already awake. Having only a few hours of sleep after the party that followed the gruesome filming, he’s hitting the street with his cap lowered, and a jacket to keep the chill off his still, sleep-deprived body. He made his way through the now awakening city up to the posh apartment building where he used the side passage allowable only to those who have the building’s access card. Off he went through the silent corridor to the elevator where he punched his destination and waited. Once he’s on his designated floor, he then walked to a room and, after unlocking it, pushed it open. The silence greeted him which he thought as a good sign. He walked around and went to the kitchen where he saw bags of groceries and smiled. He then proceeded to the bedroom and nonchalantly pushed the door, it gave way easily, which confirmed his suspicion that it wasn’t locked.

‘I told him to at least lock his room. That boy’s gonna get attacked one of these days’ he thought, shaking his head.  
“But the only one who will attack me is Kimura-kun, since he always steals my manager’s access card” He remembered Shingo’s cheeky answer when he brought up the topic once.  
“Okay, shall I start then?” 

He went back to the kitchen and started preparing brunch. He had asked Shingo’s manager to give him his card so that he can make food for the brat because knowing Shingo, he would be asleep for as long as possible and once he wakes up he would eat anything. But given the always near empty state of his ref, he would end up consuming beer instead. Kimura shook his head at the thought and asked the manager do some grocery shopping once he’s asleep. The items were all conbini goods, but still, in the hands of a chef like Kimura, he’s confident to make something good out of it.

“Kimura-kun? What are you doing here?” Kimura looked up and saw Shingo a few feet from him, his hair all messed up, and his eyes half closed. He suppressed a chuckle.  
“Go back to bed Shingo, I’ll tell you when the food is done.” Shingo didn’t listen and instead grabbed a stool, sat by the counter and watched him.  
“Did you get any sleep?” he yawned. Kimura nodded and went back to slicing tomatoes.  
“About three hours I guess. Then I came here.”  
“You stole my manager’s card again.” Came the late observation.  
“Go back to sleep.” Was the quiet order.

Shingo answered with a yawn, crossed his arms on top of the counter and let his head rest there. In a few moments, he was already asleep.

“Maji de!?” Kimura hissed in disbelief.  
“Oi Shingo, wake up! Get back into the bedroom and sleep there!” he ordered. When the other did not reply, he sighed and went around, tried to pull the brat away from the counter but to no effect. Shaking his head in defeat, he grabbed the ladle and hit him softly in the head.  
“I know you’re awake, go back to your room.” He said firmly. Shingo groaned and stood up.  
“You sound more like my mother than my girlfriend.” He muttered, dragging himself to his feet.  
“I’m not your girlfriend!” Kimura glared. Shingo just nodded nonchalantly.  
“But only mothers and girlfriends cook for the men right?” Shingo yawned again, his hands ruffling his messy hair.  
“Not a word from you or I’ll…” he was cut off when Shingo suddenly grabbed him and planted a quick kiss on his lips.  
“You really look cute when you’re angry Kimura-kun.” There was a mischievous glint in his eyes that overpowered the sleepiness in them.  
“Shut up. The food will burn and we won’t have anything to eat.”  
“You’ll stay?!” Shingo’s tone brightened that one might actually think he’s fully awake. Kimura nodded and Shingo went back to his room happily.

Kimura smiled. Throughout his years of relationship with Shingo, they seldom spend much time together in their respective flats. The other always need to get back early or to not stay too frequent lest suspicions rise and tongues wag. That’s why moving in together is completely out of the question, though at one time they did think about it, but everything has to be kept secret from a nation who might or might not understand them. He shook his head as he remembered the countless times they had to hide their relationship from the public, the latest and lamest would be how the both of them shied away like teenagers when the backs of their hands touched during best friend.  
“That’s sooo lame.” He muttered under his breath and went back to stirring the sauce for the pasta. In a few minutes, their meal will be ready so he walked back to the bedroom to get Shingo.

“Shingo, let’s go to the table, the food’s—“ he stopped when he realized that the other man’s in deep sleep once again.  
“As expected.” He grinned.  
Shingo’s on the bed, sleeping and curled up beneath the sheets, his arms circled over a pillow he was hugging close. Kimura chuckled, no matter how old he gets, he still looks like a kid to him whenever he’s asleep. Kimura walked over to him and crouched beside the bed, taking a good look at Shingo’s sleeping face. 

“Katori, wake up.” Shingo muttered and curled up, but his eyes did not open. Kimura reached out a hand and ran it through the other’s hair. He had the same urge when they took that “nap” during the 27 hours but he had to restrain himself, but not now.  
“Shingo…” he whispered again. He then went back to the kitchen, turned off the stove, placed plastic covers on the served dishes and returned to the bedroom.

He pulled off the blanket and yanked the pillow from Shingo’s grasp before settling himself beside the younger man. He lay on his side and stared at the sleeping face of his band mate. He had to admit he liked Shingo’s sleeping face best because he just looks so innocent and defenseless. Once again, he ran his hand through the other’s hair then trailed down to his cheek. He moved closer and kissed him. To his surprise, Shingo wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.  
“You jerk, you’re awake!” he hit him on the head.  
“No, I’m sleeping.” He said in a soft, almost child-like voice.  
“Baka.” He rolled his eyes.  
“Kimura-kun, I thought we’re going to have breakfast?”  
“The food can wait. Your sleep can’t.” he said matter of factly. Shingo gave a soft hum in response and relaxed. Kimura watched and waited until he’s back to sleep before he started to close his eyes, but not after tightening his grasp around the other man. Shingo’s right, he did come for the food, but what they have right now is a rare opportunity to be with each other.


End file.
